Vazio
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic yaoi,Lemon,angst! Atenção: Quase Dark!


**Por Leona-EBM**

**Vazio**

****

"_Somos o que pensamos. Tudo o que somos surge com nossos pensamentos.  
Com nossos pensamentos, fazemos o nosso mundo".  
(Buda) _

**Uma voz distante, calma e rouca insistia em chamá-lo. Abrindo suas pálpebras viu uma criatura familiar aos seus olhos.**

**Olhou ao redor vendo que não conhecia o lugar, estava num espaço e tempo totalmente diferente. Deu umas piscadas tentando-se lembrar do que aconteceu, até que as imagens dos seus últimos suspiros enquanto era vivo lhe vieram à mente para o seu despertar.**

**- Onde estou?! – Indagou, olhando para criatura que parecia rir de algo, ou talvez dele.**

**- Finalmente acordou, Bankotsu!**

**- Quem é você?**

**- Não se lembra de mim?**

**- Você é... O Youkai do vale! – diz, ao se lembrar.**

**- Isso! – sorriu – Meu nome é Naraku!**

**- Naraku... – sussurrou.**

**Bankotsu olhou para seu corpo vendo que estava desnudo aos olhos daquele ser desconhecido. Pensou em se cobrir com os braços, mas Naraku jogou sete pedras brilhantes no chão chamando a sua atenção.**

**- O que é isso?**

**- São fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas! – diz, olhando em seus olhos – Vá, e ressuscite seus amigos.**

**- Por que está fazendo isso?**

**- Porque preciso que me protejam de umas pessoas!**

**- Só isso?**

**- Sim! – sorriu.**

**Bankotsu engatinhou até os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, depois olhou para Naraku que lhe sorria de uma forma estranha, quando abriu a boca para falar algo sentiu as mãos de Naraku no seu rosto. Ficou assustando com sua velocidade.**

**- Não é diferente, não é mesmo?**

**- Como assim? – não entendeu.**

**- Trabalhar para mim em troca da vida, como vocês trabalhavam para muitos senhores feudais em troca de dinheiro.**

**- Tem razão! – sorriu – Só que agora, temos um preço muito maior.**

**- Melhor do que ficar naquela escuridão, não acha?**

**- Sim, muito melhor do que aquilo... – diz, olhando para o chão. Parecia estar aborrecido, deveria ser por causa dos anos que ficou jogado no espaço frio e vazio sem ter respostas para suas perguntas.**

**Naraku ergue sua mão para Bankotsu que a segura para que pudesse se levantar. Olhou para o youkai a sua frente vendo como devorava seu corpo com o olhar, depois acabou olhando para o seu próprio corpo vendo que estava tudo no lugar.**

**- Agora ressuscite seus amigos! – diz.**

**- Sim! – diz, apertando os fragmentos com determinação.**

**- "_Tenho a chance de viver novamente, agora posso encontrar as respostas que meu coração ainda não têm, posso tentar descobrir por que fiquei tão triste e angustiado nessa triste solidão quando morri, quero descobrir aonde foi que eu errei..." – _pensou, determinado.**

"_É triste falhar na vida; porém, mais triste é não tentar vencer".  
(Roosevelt) _

****

**Três dias depois.**

**Bankotsu estava sentado na varanda de uma grande casa de madeira que estava no topo do monte, de lá podia ver toda a região. Ficava horas e horas olhando para toda aquela natureza. Seu coração estava cheio de raiva. **

**Sentia-se frustrado por ter morrido de uma forma tão tola. Não podia negar que sabia que iria morrer em batalha, entretanto, nunca pensou que seria morto por um exercito de humanos.**

**Filosofia do mais forte. Foi guiado por essa filosofia até o último suspiro da sua vida, sempre se agarrou ao poder, a força e a ganância. Agora que havia tido tudo e perdido tudo, estava a pensar se realmente valia a pena, se toda sua vida valeu a pena.**

**Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram ao se lembrar das longas batalhas que travou no passado, um sorriso de saudade se desenhou no seu rosto.**

**- Foi bom...**

**- Com certeza deve ter sido! **

**Olha para trás vendo Naraku se aproximar dele. **

**- O que quer? – indagou, mostrando-se irritado com a intromissão.**

**- Nada, estou apenas de passagem! – diz.**

**Bankotsu vira-se para frente novamente com os olhos fechados, ia fazer algumas perguntas para aquele meio youkai, mas paralisa quando sente sua mão fria passar delicadamente por seu pescoço, onde estava a sua jóia de quatro almas.**

**- É triste saber que, se eu tirar o que tem aqui... – se aproximou mais dele fazendo seu peito colar nas suas costas - ...Esse corpo irá desaparecer!**

**Bankotsu olhou para trás vendo aqueles vermelhos que parecia que iriam devorá-lo. Abriu a boca para xingá-lo, mas um dedo entra nela e começa a mexer na sua língua.**

**- Não fique irritado, Bankotsu! – riu – Só quero ficar um pouco com você, é pedir muito?**

**Os dedos de Naraku brincavam com a sua língua, sua outra mão deslizou pelo seu braço indo até suas mãos sentindo os seus calos por causa da grande espada que usava. Com um sorriso satisfeito sua mão foi parar na sua cintura procurando o fecho daquela armadura que usava, não demorou muito para que a armadura caísse no chão fazendo um barulho alto.**

**- Comporte-se e eu lhe deixarei vivo! – diz, sorrindo.**

**Bankotsu fechou os olhos jogando sua cabeça para trás fazendo-a se apoiar no peito de Naraku. Suas bochechas foram tingidas de vermelho pela vergonha que sentia. Humilhado, essa era a palavra que o classificava no momento.**

**A mão de Naraku solta a língua do guerreiro, quando fez isso o virou rapidamente fazendo ficar de frente para ele. Agora podia olhar nos seus olhos vendo como estavam apagados, parecia que seu brilho havia sumido.**

**- Não se sinta mal por isso, Bankotsu! – diz – Você está fazendo a escolha certa! – sorriu.**

**- O que quer de mim?**

**- O que quero? – riu – Não quero muito, apenas o seu corpo!**

**- Meu corpo? – assustou-se.**

**Naraku abraçou a sua cintura com força sentindo alguns ossos estralarem com o movimento. Ergueu o corpo do guerreiro fazendo seus pés saírem do chão, começou a andar para dentro da casa carregando o silencioso guerreiro consigo.**

**Bankotsu abre os olhos quando sentiu que Naraku parou de andar, olho para ele vendo que este lhe sorria, quando olhou para trás viu um monte de cobertas jogadas no chão, antes mesmo de formular um pensamento, foi jogado naquele amontoado de cobertas soltando um gemido abafado.**

**O guerreiro olhou para cima vendo que Naraku começava a despir seu kimono, não demorou muito para que se encontrasse nu na sua frente. Naraku joga seus cabelos para trás sorrindo maliciosamente para Bankotsu.**

**- Está com medo, Bankotsu?**

**O guerreiro estreitou o olhar mostrando-se irritado. Não estava numa boa situação, não queria falar nada, mas estava odiando tudo aquilo. Odiava os youkais e nunca pensou que se deitaria com algum.**

**Vendo que não teria resposta, ajoelhou-se no chão e engatinhou até o guerreiro que acompanhava todos os seus movimentos com seus olhos. Bankotsu fechou os olhos quando viu aquela mão se aproximar dos seus cabelos.**

**- Solte seus cabelos, Bankotsu... Eles são muito bonitos para ficarem presos! – pede, tocando delicadamente nos fios da sua franja.**

**Bankotsu abre seus negros olhos, que possuía uns tons azulados para mirar a face divertida de Naraku, que no momento tinha um sorriso cheio de malicia e sadismo.**

**O guerreiro puxa sua trança para frente do seu corpo, com as mãos começa a desfazer o laço para depois destrançar seus fios negros delicadamente sob o olhar faminto de Naraku. Quando soltou seus cabelos balançou um pouco a cabeça fazendo os fios se separarem, depois olhou para Naraku, que estava mais sério agora.**

**As mãos de Naraku atacaram a roupa de Bankotsu, não se preocupou em rasgá-la. Não demorou muito para que seus olhos se saciassem com a visão nua daquele guerreiro. Olhou nos olhos de Bankotsu vendo como ele estava constrangido com aquela situação, achou aquilo muito "bonitinho".**

**Naraku puxa Bankotsu com força fazendo se levantar do chão e voar no seu colo, sendo recebido com um abraço esmagador do meio youkai. As mãos de Naraku deslizaram pelas costas do guerreiro com força fazendo suas unhas marcarem aquela pele amorenada. Bankotsu fechou os olhos, não iria fazer nada, queria ficar como um morto nos braços de Naraku.**

**Com um empurrão Naraku joga Bankotsu no colchão novamente fazendo bater a cabeça com força. Bankotsu fechou os olhos com o baque, quando os abriu viu que Naraku estava em cima dele, não teve tempo para desviar do tapa que recebeu no rosto.**

**- Não vai gritar? – indagou, se aproximando do seu ouvido – Não vai gemer? Não vai pedir?**

**- Não.**

**- Você tem muito orgulho para um humano miserável! – diz, rindo.**

**- Um humano que você está querendo ficar, não é mesmo? – riu.**

**Naraku fechou a cara, com uma mão agarrou um punhado de cabelo puxando a cabeça do guerreiro para trás deixando seu pescoço a amostra, para sua boca que já estava ansiosa para deslizar por toda aquela pele. Não demorou muito para que Naraku começasse a beijar o pescoço de Bankotsu.**

**Sua língua quente e molhada deslizava por toda sua pele deixando um rastro de saliva, seus dentes se fechavam na sua pele com força deixando suas marcas. Sua boca trabalha no seu pescoço com cuidado, ficou um bom tempo na região até que ela ficasse bem vermelha e cheia de marcas.**

**A mão direita de Naraku deslizou pelo corpo de Bankotsu indo até suas coxas as apertando com força, deslizando suas mãos por ela sentindo como eram fortes, grossas e ao mesmo tempo macias. Suas unhas trataram de riscar sua coxa deixando marcas de sangue pisado ali.**

**Naraku sorriu ao receber um leve e baixo gemido do guerreiro que se recriminou por deixá-lo escapar. Levantou o olhar vendo como Bankotsu mostrava-se com o orgulho ferido, mas não se importou, colocou a mão esquerda na testa de Bankotsu a empurrando para baixo deixando sua cabeça presa no lugar. Inclinou-se para frente para capturar seus lábios num beijo carregado de selvageria.**

**A boca de Naraku se abriu por completo fazendo sua língua entrar no corpo menor, começou a vasculhar cada canto sem dó nem piedade. Abria cada vez mais aquela boca fazendo a saliva do guerreiro escorrer pelo canto da sua própria boca. Chupava seus lábios, parecia que estava chupando alguma fruta muito saborosa. Mordia seus lábios, sua bochecha e depois voltava a enfiar sua língua novamente. O beijo demorou a terminar, só acabou quando Naraku sentiu que a respiração de Bankotsu estava muito acelerada e que o mesmo estava começando a se remexer embaixo dele a procura de ar.**

**Bankotsu vira a cabeça para o lado quando Naraku solta sua cabeça, abriu a boca para inalar o máximo de ar possível. Enquanto isso Naraku olhava para o peito de Bankotsu, vendo como ele se mexia rapidamente por causa da respiração acelerada.**

**O guerreiro gemeu baixinho ao sentir os dentes de Naraku se fecharem num dos seus mamilos, olhou para baixo vendo que os vermelhos do meio youkai o fitavam com seriedade. Naraku por sua vez prendia o mamilo com os dentes para depois passar sua língua por eles, depois os chupava, os beliscava e voltava a lambê-los novamente. Repetiu o mesmo movimento no outro mamilo levando Bankotsu a loucura, pois ele mesmo não agüentava mais fingir não sentir aqueles toques.**

**A língua de Naraku deixou os mamilos de Bankotsu para deslizar até seu baixo ventre, olhou para o seu sexo vendo como estava ereto, depois olhou para Bankotsu que estava atento com que Naraku iria fazer.**

**- Parece que você está gostando, Bankotsu! – riu – Não se preocupe, está só começando! Apenas começando! – diz.**

**Segura a base do seu membro a apertando com força fazendo o guerreiro jogar a cabeça para trás. Naraku começou a masturbá-lo bem devagar, quando viu que o guerreiro estava louco suficiente se inclinou para frente dando uma lambida na cabeça do seu membro. **

**- Aaaahhhhhhhh... – um gemido longo e profundo deixa os lábios de Bankotsu.**

**Naraku começou a dar várias lambidas por toda sua extensão, sua outra mão deslizou até seu saco os massageando lentamente, os apertando, beliscando. Entretanto sua atenção era outra, queria cuidar daquele membro duro e grosso que estava na sua mão. Continuou a lambê-lo até que sentiu a mão de Bankotsu empurrar sua cabeça para baixo, não deixou de ficar contente com aquele desespero todo.**

**- Enfia logo isso na sua boca!!! – gritou, desesperado.**

**- Hahahaha... Calma! – riu.**

**Continuou a lambê-lo lentamente estrangulando seu sexo fazendo os olhos de Bankotsu lacrimejarem de dor. Quando viu que era o bastante foi introduzindo aquele pedaço de carne na sua boca, foi colocando até chegar na sua garganta. Suas mãos se fecharam na cintura do moreno para começar o vai e vem.**

**Bankotsu movimentava seu corpo junto com Naraku fodendo a sua boca cada vez mais rápido, entretanto Naraku segurava seu corpo pela cintura fazendo se movimentar bem devagar.**

**- Ahhh... Na... Nara... Ku... – não estava agüentando mais aquela tortura.**

**Naraku retirou aquele membro para começar a lambê-lo como se fosse um sorvete que estava bem longe de derreter. Bankotsu fechou suas mãos nas cobertas com força fazendo alguns panos mais finos rasgaram com a força que o guerreiro fazia neles. Naraku riu, olhou para aquele membro quente, melado, pulsante, com as veias saltadas, duro, grosso, aquilo o deixava cheio de desejo.**

**Naraku se afastou de Bankotsu, entretanto não soltou seu membro mantendo-o preso na sua mão direita, depois ele levanta Bankotsu pela cintura fazendo-o se sentar, para depois o virá-lo de costas contra sua vontade.**

**- O que...**

**- Calma, não vou fazer nada demais! – diz, cínico.**

**Naraku posicionou-se atrás do seu corpo, sem soltar seu membro inclinou-se para frente passando a língua por suas nádegas, fechou seus dentes numa delas deixando suas marcas, começou a morder e lamber todo aquele lugar ganhando gemidos do moreno.**

**A língua de Naraku desliza para o meio das suas nádegas lentamente sentindo como ali era quente e apertando, foi afundando seu rosto naquele lugar sentindo o cheiro de sexo que estava ali, começou a chupar aquele pedacinho tão escondido com prazer. O meio youkai solta o membro de Bankotsu e com as duas mãos puxa suas coxas para trás afundando suas nádegas ainda mais em seu rosto que comia cada pedacinho daquele corpo.**

**- Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... – gemia, toda vez que sentia aquela língua entrar e sair do seu ânus.**

**Naraku se afasta finalmente ao ver que ele não agüentava mais aquela preliminar. Com as mãos separou uma nádega da outra abrindo aquele espaço vendo o seu alvo. Sem delicadeza ou aviso enfiou um dedo no seu interior fazendo-o gritar e contrair todo seu corpo esmagando o dedo de Naraku que acabou sorrindo.**

**O meio youkai começou a penetrá-lo com o dedo, quando viu que um já era o suficiente adicionou mais dois somando três dedos para penetrá-lo novamente.**

**- Eu vou... – gritou.**

**Naraku estrangulou seu membro com a mão que estava livre fazendo Bankotsu choramingar de dor.**

**- Parece que... Está bom! – disse, com seus olhos carregados de luxúria.**

**Naraku segurou seu membro pela base e começou a guiá-lo para aquele buraquinho apertado. Sua cabeça começou a pressionar seu ânus pedindo passagem, começou a empurrar e tirar, empurrar e tirar vendo como aquele buraco se abria e se fechava para ele. Adorava ouvir os gemidos agonizantes de Bankotsu quando se empurrava para dentro dele e os de alivio quando se afastava. Ficou nesse vai e vem até que a cabeça do seu pênis passou ganhando em troca um grito carregado de dor do corpo invadido.**

**- Isso... Geme... Grita... Chama pelo meu nome... Assim te darei o que quer! – diz, gemendo.**

**- Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!! – O grito ecoou por todo o quarto.**

**Os olhos de Bankotsu se fecharam com força, assim como suas mãos que já estavam brancas pela força que se agarrava as cobertas que estavam embaixo dele. Abriu um pouco mais as pernas e começou a respirar fundo para tentar se acalmar, vendo esse tipo de reação Naraku começou a rir.**

**- Grita! – pediu – Anda! – gritou, segurando uma mecha dos seus cabelos fazendo sua cabeça se levantar com o puxão.**

**Bankotsu começou a abaixar a cabeça para baixo ignorando a dor do seu couro cabeludo e as ordens de Naraku. Irritado com sua atitude movimentou seu quadril com mais força para frente entrando pela metade no seu corpo.**

**- Aaahhhhhhhhhh!!! – gritou tão alto que pensou que perderia a voz.**

**O guerreiro sentia seu corpo ser rasgado pelo grosso membro de Naraku, tudo nele ardia, parecia que havia sido rasgado no meio, era pior que um ferimento de batalha.**

**- Isso... Agora chama por mim! Anda! – ordenou, puxando seu cabelo novamente.**

**- Na... Nara...Ku! – diz, constrangido. Havia sido a suprema humilhação.**

**- Isso... Agora pede para eu meter com força em você!**

**- Ahhhh... **

**- Pede!! – empurrou-se mais para frente rasgando ainda mais seu corpo.**

**- Mete... Com mais força!! – gritou.**

**- Era tudo o que queria ouvir! – riu, divertido.**

**Começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás com mais delicadeza já que seu subordinado havia sido obediente, logo se encontrou enterrado no corpo do guerreiro que tremia levemente.**

**Naraku começou o vai e vem que era lento a principio, depois foi ficando mais forte e mais rápido fazendo o corpo se Bankotsu se mover para frente e para trás nos trancos que recebia do corpo que o devorava.**

**Bankotsu levou sua mão até a mão de Naraku que agarrava o seu sexo, tentou retirá-la dali, mas viu que não tinha forças para tal ato. Quando ia pedir para ele retirar a sua mão, Naraku pára tudo.**

**- Parece... Que você não vai ficar quieto, não é mesmo? Teimoso...**

**- O... Que?**

**Naraku saiu de dentro do moreno e o virou rapidamente fazendo bater as costas contra o chão forrado. Suas pernas foram apertas sem delicadeza nenhuma pela mão de Naraku, que se posicionou no meio da suas pernas e começou a penetrá-lo novamente.**

**O meio youkai segurou uma mão de Bankotsu o levando para o alto da cabeça, depois soltou o seu membro para segurar a outra mão, para que assim segurasse as duas mãos com uma só, depois de fazer isso voltou a fechar sua mão no pênis de Bankotsu.**

**- Ahhh... Nara... Ku!!!! – gritou**

**Tentou se livrar daquela mão que o prendia, mas foi impossível. Naraku era muito mais forte que ele e a situação não era das melhores para que tentasse alguma coisa.**

**Naraku solta o membro de Bankotsu ao ver que iria gozar, quando o soltou não demorou a explodir molhando todo o seu abdome e a mão de Naraku. Um grito carregado de alivio e desespero ecoou pelo quarto, o corpo de Bankotsu ficou todo contraído com o movimento estrangulando o membro dentro dele.**

**Naraku grita jogando sua cabeça para trás ao despejar sua semente no seu interior, continuou com os movimento lentos e fracos no seu interior até que todo seu gozo cessasse completamente.**

**O meio youkai cai em cima de Bankotsu fazendo-o soltar um gemido abafado. Naraku leva sua mão até sua boca para sentir o gosto de Bankotsu, quando fez isso sorriu. Olhou para os lábios convidativos do guerreiro, não demorou a cobrir seus lábios com os seus num beijo bem longo e molhado.**

**Um tempo se passou e Naraku começou a se levantar, ele olhou para o rosto de Bankotsu que estava virado para o outro lado, depois olhou para seu corpo que estava cheio de marcas, acabou sorrindo.**

**- Você foi muito bem, Bankotsu. Pensei que seria mais difícil! – diz – Agora, eu preciso ir, mas eu voltarei, então esteja preparado para me receber!**

**Naraku sai do quando dando uma última olhada para aquele belo e formoso corpo que estava jogado no meio daquelas cobertas.**

****

**- _"Vazio, vazio e vazio... me sinto tão vazio, o que falta? Já matei aquele senhor feudal para pegar minha espada de volta, já derramei sangue, mas ainda não entendo o que falta... meu corpo... está tão frio" – _Pensava, Bankotsu – "_Não estou com vontade de me levantar..."._**

**Uns trinta minutos se passaram, e Bankotsu não havia se movido. O guerreiro senta-se de repente sentindo sua parte de baixo arder com o movimento.**

**- Bankotsu! Achei-te finalmente!**

**Bankotsu vê uma mão abrindo a porta de madeira, fechou os olhos com força imaginando quem era. Não queria ser visto naquele estado deplorável, mas não tinha como sair daquela lama.**

**- Bankotsu... O que... O que aconteceu?!! – **Jakotsu fica assustando ao ver o corpo nu e cheio de marcas de Bankotsu.

- Nada, vai embora!

Jakotsu vai até ele ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, tocou no seu rosto delicadamente vendo que tinha leves marcas de unhas.

- Foi o...

- Não quero falar sobre isso!

- Hum... – abaixou a cabeça – Eu... Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, o que você quer?

- Os inimigos de Naraku estão aparecendo, temos que ir! – diz.

- Está certo!

Bankotsu começa a se levantar com dificuldade, quando ia cair para trás Jakotsu o segura ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Você não está bem!

- Me deixa! – tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu, estava fraco demais.

Jakotsu o abraça pela cintura e o empurra até a parede de madeira fazendo um barulho alto, quando Bankotsu ergue seu olhar recebe um beijo do seu fiel amigo, entretanto não era um beijo selvagem e indelicado como o de Naraku, mas sim um beijo calmo e carinho.

Perdido nos sentimentos que invadiram o seu corpo que há muito tempo estava muito frio e solitário, Bankotsu abraça o corpo de Jakotsu delicadamente acompanhando o beijo que ele lhe dava.

- Vou cuidar de você... – diz, dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Obrigado... Eu...

- Não diga nada – sorriu – Vou pegar umas roupas para você! – disse.

Jakotsu correu até a porta, mas parou quando Bankotsu indagou.

- Desde quando sentia isso?

- Desde sempre! – sorriu, carinhoso e triste ao mesmo tempo, pois em vida nunca tivera a chance ou coragem de se declarar para o seu único e verdadeiro amor – Já volto!!! – saiu correndo.

Bankotsu foi deslizando as suas costas pela parede de madeira até sentar novamente no chão, tocou nos seus lábios relembrando o beijo que acabara de receber de Jakotsu.

- "_Perdi muito tempo... acho que não vivi como queria, entretanto gostava e gosto de lutar, não me arrependo da minha vida cheia de batalhas e sangue... só acho que deveria ter dado um tempo para mim, para ver o que meu coração realmente tentava me dizer" – _Pensou, entristecido.

Fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto. Uma das únicas lágrimas que deixou cair em vida.

"_Nada existe de grandioso sem Paixão".  
(Hegel) _

Fim

Hello!!!

O que acharam? Comentário, por favor!! Eu necessito deles para continuar escrevendo, sem eles eu não me animo!

Eu me apaixonei pelo Bankotsu!! Claro que ele não ganha do Sesshoumaru, que é um Deus! Mas o Bankotsu é o meu 5 personagem favorito.

Adoro colocar frases de grandes autores nas minhas fanfics! Tenho um monte delas, e em fanfics pequenas como essa eu as uso bastante! -

Espero que tenham gostado!

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

26/10/2004

21:41 horas.

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
